Leap of Faith
by Kathea
Summary: Just a little tag or rewrite to the end of "Faith and Fidelity". Slightly unfinished and just a smidge angsty. Enjoy for what it's worth.


Title: Leap of Faith

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Wade/Zoe

Spoilers: Tag to "Faith and Infidelity"

Rating: T

Summary: What if Zoe had accepted Wade's ride home?

AN: I didn't think I'd like this show but I do. It's just so stinkin' cute. And Wilson Bethel, good lord but the boy is pretty. I'm still working on "Such a Beautiful Mask" in the Tin Man fandom. The next chapter should be up fairly soon.

~~!~~

Like any good scientifically grounded person, Zoe Hart carefully weighed the options before making any decision. You always tested your hypothesis with an experiment. You always ran the extra test before confirming a diagnosis. You had plans B and C waiting in case plan A didn't work. It was about contingencies and expected outcomes.

But between the sun shining off his hair and the slightly sad twist to his smile, Zoe wanted desperately to take an uncharacteristic leap of faith. She fidgeted momentarily, she should stay. If she was to fill in her father's footsteps, surely the church pancake breakfast was the place to start. But this faith stuff wasn't really something Zoe Hart knew much about. It went against everything she'd been taught by science and medicine. Faith required too many gaping holes that were only filled by trust. Not something she had in overwhelming supply.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Zoe said summoning up a smile, knowing it wasn't reaching her eyes. She didn't shy away when a possessive hand landed on the small of her back. Sliding into the car, Zoe grimaced at the steering wheel where she had so gracefully played "Dixie" with her butt. Hardly a shining moment. The car rumbled to life and soon the carefully manicured streets had given way to moss draped live oaks and the winding drive to the gate house. Zoe looked over at Wade's hands tensed on the steering wheel. His muscles bunched under the shoulders of his shirt. Something was eating at the normally carefree man but the shiny aviator glasses hid his telling eyes. He pulled to a stop in front of the guest house and let the engine idle.

Zoe knew she should let it drop. They were hardly friends, certainly not in a place to share deep, dark secrets. He had Lavon if he really needed to talk but her curious nature got the better of her and Zoe found herself stuttering out a question. "Wade, are you alright?"

Wade chuckled and looked over the top of his sun glasses. "Why? Am I lookin' a little peaked? Wanna play doctor?" He leered just a little before pushing the glasses back up. Zoe huffed. Typical male and turned in her seat to wrench the car door open. But his deep sigh and hand circling her forearm stopped her. "Thank you."

"For what?" Zoe asked not turning back towards him. It was probably a joke.

"For bothering to care…about my father. Most folks round here just expect him to be crazy and good for a laugh every so often. Nobody worries about him anymore."

"Oh. Well, then, you're welcome." Zoe managed to blurt out, shocked at his confession. "He would've liked you. When he was sober, before my momma died." And he was back to griping the steering wheel like a lifeline. The urge to try and help warred with any irritation Wade Kinsella generated in her.

"Do you want to come in or something?" Zoe asked hoping she was meeting his eyes behind the shades. When he didn't respond or move, she quietly slipped from the car, coming around to the driver's side and leaned into the open window. Wade slipped the glasses from his face and looked up at her. The sunlight haloed her dark head and the invitation was almost irresistible.

"Thanks Doc but I'm probably not the best company right now." Wade replied resting his hand over her smaller one on the window frame. In a rush, Zoe leaned further in and slid her lips across his. It was soft. Barely any pressure, just enough of a touch to know she was there. Once, twice and once again Zoe brushed her lips across his feeling his restrained response.

"Thanks for the ride home Wade." Zoe said as she pulled away and turned to go up the steps. She looked back over her shoulder to see he was smiling again.

AN2: Okay, the most random little one shot. Not at all intending to go where I wanted. Sad Wade, Fixer Zoe. Go figure. I hope you enjoyed it at least. Making an assumption about Wade's mother here.


End file.
